Demons
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Someone will be there when you're about to fall. LancexMorty Songfic Yaoi OOC suicidal attempt Oneshot


**Author's note: **This is my thousand attempt to do a songfic, actually I added the lyrics after the work was done because the song ran into my player and the bulb in my mind turned on. So sorry if the lyrics don't match the story

I've been thinking about this for a little while, thinking about some bonds between Lance's dark past and Morty's nightmares. Well, I don't know if I succeeded it, and I'm sure not so many people will agree with my choice…anyway this is a stand-alone story there wouldn't be others, I guess.

Bye for now, I need to go back to study =((

**Disclaimers: **I don't own pokèmon nor anything from A7X

**Warnings: **(light)Yaoi, some OOC

**Song: **Demons by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

_I've been thinking lots about my life and_

_How quick I'd wash it down the drain_

_Past tense the future, nothing matters now_

_I act on my own and I'm to blame_

_Living is a wicked dream, when things turn out all wrong_

_Were all so weak, no matter how strong, yeah_

Cold water flowing on the sides of his face, Lance popped his head up to see his reflected image in the mirror, the scars on his body turned redder with the heat of the mid July night air; he clenched his hands on the sides of the sink, rage.

He looked at the clock once again, almost half past two in the morning and he couldn't get no sleep. Doesn't matter he was the Jotho League champion now, didn't matter he left his villainous past behind, his actions haunted him while asleep.

He looked at himself once again, that face now beloved from everyone that once was one of a killer, a murderer that still rested inside of him.

It didn't matter he decided to stop with persecutions and human slaughtering to protect pokèmon, the beast inside of him still fought to get out of him as soon as he felt pokèmon suffering.

Lance jolted out of the bathroom, his image in the mirror was scaring him.

He tried to lay back in bed and get some needed sleep, but there was nothing to do. As soon as he closed his eyes there was his beast hunting himself through the viridian forest, a sharp bloody knife in hands, he ran, ran and ran, 'til he stumbled, letting his evil ego catch and kill him.

In Ecruteak City there was someone else who couldn't get asleep because of nightmares, Morty twitched himself over and over in the bed, until the feeling of a painful arm against the headboard jolted him awake. He sat up on the bed, taking a look around just to be sure of being out of his dream where he was sinking in the sea, in the middle of a storm, trying to wrap himself on something that faded away.

After the third time he failed to have a good sleep, Morty decided to take a walk, it was the best cure he had ever experimented and that actually worked providing him a four hours dreamless sleep.

_I don't like that you're calling me a liar_

_I don't like that you found out I'm a snake_

_Been sneaking around for far too long now_

_I don't like how fast my intentions fade_

_Karma has beat me down, but the worst is yet to come_

_Many mistakes and still I'm so young, yeah_

Lance stared at the horizon from a reef of Olivine city, the ocean so wide, the sweet sould of the crashing waves seemed to relieve him a little.

He felt a pounding headache that forced him to his knees, screams, horrible screams, all inside his brain, this was his punition.

The dragon tamer forced himself to stand up, his knees betraying him, making his body fall on all of fours, on the rough rocks. He couldn't stop tears coming out from his eyes, in a agonizing chant that was making his neurons explode. He couldn't go forward like this, looking at the dark water one more time he decided that his time was over.

Slowly, Lance crawled forward to the ridge of the reef, ready to face the death, if this was the only escape from his evil inner to torment him, he was ready to make this tragic step.

Eyes pressed closed, muscles aching, Lance approached his end.

_I can't_

_Count how many times_

_Awakened in fear, nightly_

_Palms sweating_

_Dreams_

_Where promises are made_

_To no one but myself_

_Help him_

_Crushed daily_

_Don't lend me your hand_

_I can't trust my self_

_So how can you trust me_

Not knowing why, Morty's pace increased, turning from a relaxing and slow walk into a desperate run, he was puzzled and scared. Why was his body reacting like this? Whom was he escaping from? What was all that anxiety from a moment to another. He crossed route 38 quick enough to make a Dodrio envy him.

The air seemed to become thicker as he proceeded forwars, his lungs protesting vigorously, but Morty didn't slow down, fighting hard against his aching body. It was like he had an aim, not knowing what it was.

The salty breeze cutting his skin as he stared down at the now menacing waves, Lance took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand up once again, gathering courage to jump down and rest in peace forever.

"Hey! What you think you're doing? Stop it!"

He had no time to turn back that he felt a pair of arms around his waist pulling his whole body back. In few seconds, Lance found himself on the ground with Morty straddling him from behind, panting anxious. He glared back, shoving the ghost master away

_We've all made selfish, bad decisions_

_We've all tried dishing out the blame_

_Convinced our selves of our own actions_

_My problem is I'll never change_

_In doubt, some good comes out_

_I'll fold before it's time_

_Can't promise you that it's my last time, yeah_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Morty stayed quiet, still settled on the rocks, he stared at the dragon tamer intensively, and answered in a clam tone "I could ask you the same question. At least I wasn't about to jump down a cliff!"

Lance turned away, breathing heavily

"You can't understand!"

Morty's face softened, despite he was being mistreated, he couldn't help but stay calm "You're haunted by nightmares too…"

The other's fists clenched tightly along his legs "Sh..shut up. What do you want to know about?"

The ghost master stood up and slowly approached Lance, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly "If there's someone who can understand how mean nightmares are, it's me"

He paused and then spoke again, with an almost unhearing voice "Come on, tell me…"

Lance faced him, his eyes threatening to burst out in tears from a moment to another "You're fool. Can't you mind your own business? I was making the whole humanity a favor….killing the damned beast I am…"

Without caring about his protests, Morty accompanied Lance to sit on a rock. A silence fell between the two of them before the dragon tamer eventually decided to speak

"I guess you'll never let me go unless I tell you my dreams…" he sighed, resting his forehead on his palm.

"There…there's me…I mean, two of me…and I'm running in the forest…it's dark…then I jump on and slaughter myself…it's all just so…so weird…"

"It's useless you keep on clinging to the past, what's done is done, let it fall aside"

"How dammit? I..I killed people abruptly, you know this better than me! Lot of innocents have lost their lives just to my ignorance! How can I let it fall apart?"

Shouted Lance desperately, before going quite again "You're admitting your guilt right now. Why does it still scare you?"

"Because..because…sometimes, I can feel the old me trying to prevail over the new me…I succeeded to hold back until now, but what will happen if suddenly when I'll not be able to fight it anymore?"

"Killing yourself is like making your evil part win, Lance"

"So, what am I supposed to do then?"

Morty sighed, the normally strong and cold dragon was in a moment of extreme weakness, he had been able to feel it as soon as it has begun, just now he had the chance to face it directly. In the past, Morty tried to talk about it with Lance, but there was nothing to do. He was too closed in himself to even mention his problem.

The ghost master put an arm around his fellow's shoulders, pulling him close to himself "Think about what you can do for people's wealth. You are someone different now Lance. And you can't even imagine how many people count on you for this, you know, I can feel it. Believe me, there's no better way to defeat him rather than working on bettering yourself"

Glassy red eyes turned to face Morty, the dragon tamer nodded weakly as he let his head rest on the other's shoulder "Just…how did you know…"

"It's such a gift I have been holding since I was young. Sometimes there are black periods for me too, I can't sleep at all when I feel people suffering. I just think about when I feel and almost know something terrible is going to happen and find myself unable to stop it, even though I was aware of it from before." He took breath "And when I start to feel useless, I think back to my good actions, and I feel better at once..think about people around you, if you decide to put an end to your life, they're all gonna suffer. There's people that trust you in a manner you couldn't even begin to understand; Clair, your elites, your family…" he placed a kiss on the top of Lance's head, making him to look in confused "…me.."

_I tried running away from me_

_Convince me that I've grown, but I can't_

_Change so unnaturally, Demons they follow me_

_I quit running away from me_

_Convinced that I had grown, but found out_

_All my reasons for insanity, all a part of me_

Lance rubbed the place where the kiss was given "Wha..what is this for? I thought you hated me… according to what you said, I must have cost you several years of sleepless nights…"

"That's not wrong…I had to fight a little against my convictions when I heard you were about to become the League Champion…I was a little upset by the choice, but…when I saw your eyes and read what was beneath, I was sure you'd do perfect. Do you remember your speech at your annunciation?"

"You came to give me a handshake and I turned you down running away…now that I think about it, this is not our first _casual _encounter…every time I was about to make a mess, you came with some kind of silly excuse and stayed there until I calmed down…:"

A soft chuckle escaped Morty "Seems like you caught me" he whispered, hardening his wrap around Lance "And I'll always be around when you're about to come undone, rem—" soft lips pecking his cut him off in the middle, catching him out of guard. He felt Lance smiling, resting their foreheads together "You'll always be here? I know…" smiled the dragon tamer.

Morty swallowed "Just…don't endanger your life anymore…I'm not sure I can hold the shot again.."

_Truth won't help you now_

_All the loves gone too far_

_I'm scarred, yeah_

_Demons they follow me, cause my insanity_


End file.
